


Mr Bucky

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Soft Peter Parker, hero worship rambling, hes so sweet, must protect bucky, peter just wants to be friends with bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Peter heard that Bucky Barnes didn't accept his room and it didn't hurt his heart too much, he promises (okay, maybe it hurt a little bit).Peter just needs to build up the courage to go to the room Bucky decided to occupy instead and pray that he would talk to Peter so he can learn more about him.





	Mr Bucky

The first time Tony tells Peter of how the infamous James Buchanan Barnes is coping the move into the Stark Industries tower, he hears that the man is deathly quiet and, out of his own will, holes himself up in a high surveillance reinforced room. He complains that despite Peter having designed an entire room for him, Barnes doesn’t think he has the right to have a room because he’s dangerous. Tony called bullshit and told him he believes it’ll be because he thinks he’s a big bad evil for what he has done in the past when he had no control over what he was doing. Plus, it’s not like he blamed Bucky for what happened anymore, he was just mad that Steve didn’t tell him that he knew what happened to his parents (but Peter knew this already).

Tony had once made a fair analogy of Bucky’s guilt complex being as bad as his own or Peter’s. Hearing what Tony knew of his life, he couldn’t agree more and happened to want to know more about his life than what typical historians know. (Peter wouldn’t dare ask Steve Rogers about what Bucky went through because he refuses to talk to him and still occasionally has the urge to punch the man again) Therefore, Peter decided to take it upon himself to try and get the Winter Soldier to open up to him.

He really doesn’t know much about the older man, considering he doesn’t know what he likes to eat, which is museum type knowledge. He doesn’t even know when he last asked FRIDAY to let him out to eat, knowing that he liked to avoid people when he came out to eat (the AI knew the limits that Bucky had set for himself in the reinforced room and would always let him out, unless, of course, the man showed signs of the aggressiveness of his weaponised soldier side), so he decided to bring all of the cookies in the tower down with him so the two could share them (hopefully they would be able to share them, ‘but that would only if Mr Bucky was willing to talk’, his brain reminded him oh so thoughtfully).

Once he reaches the door to the reinforced cell, Peter takes a deep breath. He’s really not sure why he’s all that nervous, but he looked up at the ceiling blankly, hoping for the AI to understand what he was internally saying. Well, he couldn’t really get out the words he wanted to say and there was no way she’d just know what he wanted to say, but he just hoped the AI knew what he was wanting to do.

Much to his relief, FRIDAY seemed to know exactly what he was planning to do because the next thing he knew, the door was opening and he was looking into the room that the Winter Soldier was currently occupying. The aforementioned man was sitting on the bed, reading calmly, and as he looked up and linked eyes with Peter, he quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re Stark’s kid, are you not?”

Peter could feel his face heating up with a blush once the question processed. “No, no that’s not it d- T- Mr Stark isn’t my dad...” he trailed off and then spoke again, much quieter, almost so quiet that nobody would be able to hear it, “at least not biologically.” He could practically hear Tony scolding him for calling him Mr Stark again after all this time he had spent to get Peter’s thought process to evolve to referring to him as Tony (or occasionally ‘dad’) but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

“What are you doing here then? Are you gonna interrogate me too like everyone else?” The words were quiet, but not so quiet that a even a non-enhanced person would be able to hear them. Peter felt hurt, but he wasn’t sure what he felt more hurt about, the fact that Bucky thought he wanted to interrogate him or the fact that so many people must have interrogated him recently that he probably didn’t have anyone visit him just to well... visit him!

“I’m here because I want to let you know that you’re not alone here and I want to know a bit more about you because you’re cool and you have an arm that is made out of metal and that is also really cool and I don’t want to judge someone I don’t know, plus the museum has barely any information about you. Y’know I always admired you because like you were always protecting Mr Rogers before the super serum uhh wait... would that sorta be a little like MJ with Ned and I but not physically? Wait... uhhh well okay yes back on topic yeah you’re really amazing and so under appreciated and I wanna appreciate you for more than what people already know of you which probably barely scratches the surface. That and I stole the rest of the cookies to share with you and I thought you might want some company other than probably Mr Rogers. Wait...”

Peter tried to process his own words and for a second thought his brain was malfunctioning because half the time he had no idea what he was saying when he was ‘hero worship rambling’ as Tony liked to call it. He was sure he repeated something more than once but he had absolutely no clue what it was. When he heard a small laugh come from the man, his eyes grew wide and Bucky swore he could see stars in the younger’s eyes.

Bucky surrendered instantly, the kind nature of the kid was welcoming and he certainly reminded him of Steve back before he was injected with the super soldier serum. He was small, nerdy and absolutely adorable, very selfless and honestly seemed like he was lacking in street smarts. He decided he was going to tell the kid as much of his story as he could without trying to let the traumas of his time with Hydra invade his mind.

He put the book aside, moved across the bed by a little bit and patted a space on the bed next to him. At the prompt, Peter’s eyes lit up even more than what they had been seconds before, if it was even possible, and he scrambled to the bed, sitting exactly where Bucky had shown him and holding out the bag of cookies for the man to grab one. “Thanks...” he trailed off, looking at the boy to fill in his name but instead found the younger with a mouth full of cookie and a red tint to his face. After he finished eating the cookie, a hand was held out for him to shake, “Peter Parker, sir. I wrote that note and designed your room.”

Bucky took his hand and with a semi-firm grip, shook it in greeting. “Please, call me Bucky. Also, I appreciated the room but I felt like I was too dangerous.” The widest grin had spread across Peter’s face when Bucky told him to call him by his nickname “Nonsense Mr Bucky, it could withstand the Hulk and even contain him if need be, I took into precaution your little guilt complex and found an empty Hulk proof floor in case you felt that anything would happen.” Bucky could barely hold back his own grin at the words coming from the still smiling teen (and because a smile as pure as that was contagious). After Peter had settled a little bit, he started the origin story of his Winter Soldier persona.

Bucky told Peter about the torture he was put through in order to implement the trigger words into his mind that sent him into the ever obedient, willingly murderous Winter Soldier state. He told Peter about the people he had murdered over the years while in this state, whether they were people he knew or people he didn’t know, and how he remembered all of them and everything that happened and he was still absolutely heartbroken by what he had done.

Bucky told him about how he had a handler and he was treated like he wasn’t human, like he was a wild beast, how Hydra saw him as a valuable pawn against humanity and kept him alive in Siberia along with their team of deadly super-soldiers, who had all been killed by the guy who stole the book his handler had owned with his trigger words in it (he told Peter how he assumed his original handler had been killed in order to get the book).

He told him about the fight with Steve when he first encountered the man after decades. He told him about how despite having some memory issues, he was unconsciously overjoyed to see his best friend even though he didn’t remember exactly what he was to him. He told Peter how his body was trying to kill him in his mindless state while his mind was trying to remember who he was.

Bucky had barely any time to react before he was caught in a hug with a death-like grip from Peter, who was now crying. “I’m so sorry Mr Bucky.” The man was caught by surprise at the compassion of the younger boy and tears came to his eyes. “Why?” Was all he asked in a very quiet, wavering voice.

“You don’t deserve to have gone through all that stuff. You’re too nice to deserve to suffer like that. I know what happened in Vienna and I want to tell you that you’re still awesome no matter what happened.” Peter’s voice was soft and just as quiet as Bucky’s and those words of acceptance were the tiny push that was needed that prompted Bucky’s tears to start to fall.

Hearing the quiet sob, Peter buried his face in the space between Bucky’s neck and his shoulder, allowing Bucky to cry as he lifted his arms to reciprocate the hug and the two sat there, taking in the warmth of each other as Peter comforted Bucky. He was comforting him emotionally in a way that nobody had ever thought to do before and to Bucky, that meant the world.

  


**Author's Note:**

> “Hey FRI, where’s Pete at?” Tony asked his AI, wondering why Peter hadn’t come to the lab to work on his Spider-Man suit as they had discussed they would do. It took a few seconds for her to respond, sounding hesitant when she spoke. “He’s with Mr Barnes sir.” The words processed “Oh.” once, “Wait.” twice, “What the fuck is he doing there why did he go down there is he okay?” three times and Tony was off, heading straight for the elevator.
> 
> He pressed the call to floor button repeatedly, FRIDAY was telling him the situation and even through he was trying to help the man get better and release him from his trigger words, his kid meant the world to him and with how curious Peter was, he didn’t know how dangerous it would be for him to be around Bucky. 
> 
> Knowing Peter, he’d somehow accidentally trigger Bucky. His expectations weren’t that low, but the kid accidentally got himself into trouble that many times that he was afraid it’d somehow happen with the occasionally murderous man. 
> 
> Yes, he’d forgiven Bucky for killing his parents, knowing that it was not something he would have done had he not been under Hydra’s control, but that was his kid who decided to hang out with him and he’d gone through too much recently with Peter to lose him just because he was a bit too overexcitable with the super soldier. 
> 
> Once the elevator arrived, he didn’t even need to tell FRIDAY where he wanted to go before he was off. “Please do not go in there screaming.” Was all that the AI advised before the elevator stopped on the necessary floor. Tony took a deep breath upon seeing the slightly open door to the room in which Bucky was staying.
> 
> He walked over, silently, fully ready to slam the door open. Instead, he stopped just outside the door, baffled at how quiet it was inside and pulled it open just a bit more, so he could see what was happening inside. 
> 
> Once he saw inside the room, he had to bite his tongue to refrain from exclaiming about how cute the scene in front of him was.
> 
> There on Bucky’s bed was his spiderbaby and the Winter Soldier himself, both had fallen asleep with their arms around each other and a half eaten bag of cookies in front of them. Had Tony had enhanced vision, he would have seen the drying tear splotches on the shirts of both males, but as he closed the door, he revelled in the fact that he had seen the vulnerable side of Bucky Barnes that the super soldier had willingly shown Peter and even more so now than ever, he wanted to help the man. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yes we love soft irondad (also not relevant but happy birthday to my soft boi Yoon Sanha do me a favour and watch the music video for All Night by Astro please love my boys)


End file.
